


Fallen

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [9]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Mostly, he had no regrets.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of eight drabble responses to the different dictionary definitions of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
> **Lapse,** _verb (3):_ (lapse from) to stop believing in or practising your religion

Mostly, he had no regrets.

It was over five hundred years since his very first acorn.

"I return you to the earth," he'd mumbled at his parents' prompting, "and claim the gift that is my right."

His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the blue sparks flooded his body, suffusing him with magic and life. Incomparable

Thirty years later, he was still running hot. There was no use for magic in the tunnels.

The thrill of stealing gave him twice the rush. But it wasn't the same.

Mulch watched Holly plant her acorn, and remembered.

He had no regrets. Mostly.


End file.
